Application to Life
How will IVF decrease the hereditary diseases and traits they are known to have? The common domestic dog is exposed to 350 traits and disorders, which is almost twice the amount in any other species (Nagashima, 2015). Canines spontaneously get cancer and are exposed to environmental factors common to humans. With future studies, eggs can be isolated and genetic defects can be eliminated. Additionally, research will improve the understanding of the genetic basis of disease in canines to enable removal of deleterious traits from breeds, resulting in a significant advancement in animal health and welfare. Not only will this research benefit many endangered species by preserving the genetic diversity, but it will also help humans in a similar fashion. How can these developments help humans with similar diseases/traits? In the same way that research will help vets isolate genetic defects, and any other unwanted trait for that matter, in dogs, the same can also be done for humans. Genes can be isolated that are known for causing certain diseases, birth defects can be avoided, and so much more. Whereas researchers working on IVF in dogs are seeking to improve the health and welfare of the animals in the future, they are seeking to do the same for people. Say they are able to completely eliminate a genetic marker for cancer in a dog. They can then take the same procedure they used to be able to eliminate that in dogs, and transfer that over to humans. It is honestly a win-win situation, because both animals and humans will benefit from it. Plus, expectant families will be put much more at ease knowing that the procedure is safe, and that they will soon have a healthy baby in their arms. How can we use this information for our future patients, animals and humans? Information in the research being conducted now will only help scientists and doctors improve the methodology of the procedure in the future. Advancements in any sort of medicine are being made each and every day, so it can only go up from here. The lives of animals that are prone to certain diseases and genetic defects will be much improved, and the same can be said for humans, as well. Genetics is very complicated and can take a great length of time to decode. IVF research in animals and humans can further help scientists determine the cause of diseases, and help them pinpoint where they originate. Breeders will be happier to have healthier litters, and parents will be comforted by knowing that their child is basically guaranteed a healthier future, free from hereditary complications. To expand upon that, males and females are carriers for many hereditary/genetic diseases. For some couples, they know that no matter what they do, their kid will have a genetic defect. Just imagine if they were told they could have a baby that would be free of those defects, and could live a normal life. To give someone that sort of gift, or happiness, would be absolutely priceless.